


The Silence Trials #5

by princelogical



Series: The Silence Trials [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dehumanization, Gen, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Watching. Constantly. Watching. (pt. 2)





	The Silence Trials #5

**The following is a page from the notebook of Dr. Steffen’s assistant Raquel Moon. Ms. Moon is, at this date, deceased. Her death was ruled as a homicide. She bled to death from her tongue; it appeared to have been cut out with a scalpel. It is widely assumed that Ms. Moon tried to back out of phase 2 of Experiment 50 (The Silence Trials), and went to the police, resulting in her death.**

_The following is a video call between Subject 2 (Virgil), and Subject 4 (Patton) occurring at 7:23pm in American Sign Language. Disturbances occurred during part of the call and the gaps have been filled by my own conclusions. Subjects 2 and 4 did not appear to be proficient in sign language. Therefore, I have left out parts of the conversation where they had to repeat themselves. I have also perfected the grammar of the subjects to make this transcription more understandable._

[Patton]: Hello, kiddo. –signed with enthusiasm and a smile is worn on Subject’s face.-

[Virgil]: Don’t have much time to talk.

[Patton]: Just wanted to talk to you real quick, would that be okay?”

-here a disturbance occurred. Subject 2 looks panicked.-

[Virgil]: Sure. What did you want to say?

[Patton]: Maria’s missing. She broke out of jail.

[Virgil]: You’re kidding me.

[Patton]: Wish I was.

[Virgil]: What do we do?

[Patton]: I am not aware. –Subject’s video feed cut out here-

[Virgil]: Do Roman and Logan know? –Roman and Logan are names meant to refer to Subject 1 and Subject 3.-

[Patton]: I don’t want to have to tell them.

[Virgil]: Patton, I have something important to tell you. I found little cameras in my bedroom.

[Patton]: Me too.

[Virgil]: They’re still watching us. We didn’t really escape. –Subject appears distressed. It begins to cry. Subject 4 begins shushing noises in the roof of its mouth. This soothes Subject 2.-

[Patton]: I have a bad feeling, Virgil. We need to go off the map. Completely.

[Virgil]: How?

[Patton]: Let’s talk in person to speak about this, kiddo. I have a bad feeling about our phones. I love you.

[Virgil]: Okay.

-Video feed cuts out-

_Submit transcript to Dr. Steffen for further instructions._

**Author's Note:**

> :’) This story has taken a turn. Oops.


End file.
